some where unknown
by almightysheelf08
Summary: It's about how three girls land in Middle Earth. Please read and review, it's my first solo fanfiction!
1. Default Chapter

SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN A/N: ok my name as you already know is almightysheelf08, I am also with another person she's known as crimson demon. we together form.....*da da dada*..thetwowho- shouldnotwrite. the story is called whoops wrong world. this is somewhat different than that. but yet the same. I'm very odd and if you do know crimson demon *god help us all* no i'm just kidding she's like my sister. we do everything together. here's your long awaited story. Ps I don't own LOTR but i do own sarah, mariah, and steph because they are real people and they are my minions. oh yeah and don't freak out but i do have a lesbian friend in this story so if ya don't like lesbians don't read it!  
  
I wake up and get dressed. Then I go into the bathroom, wash my face, put on my makeup, and pull my hair into the usual bun-thing at the nape of my neck. I get all my stuff and put it into the car. "Becareful and don't forget to charge your phone so if you need us you can just call. Do you have enough money?" I sigh and turn to my frantic mother said. "Yes, mom I'll be careful and if I get tired someone else will drive don't worry! I won't forget to charge my phone and I have enough money. We've been saving. I love you and I'll call you when we get there." I give my mom a hug and a kiss. My dad and brothers are out at the car loading my luggage in there. They were also doing one last check on my car. "I wanted to thank you guys for the car help! It means alot to me!" I went and hugged my dad and 2 brothers. Together they know more car stuff than anybody I know. I get into the car and pick up Sarah, Stephanie aka Steph, and Mariah. We start going on our way to the mall. It's summer finally. The first actual day of summer vacation and we're on a road trip! We pick up a couple of stuff like sandals and sunglasses and stuff. We then start on our way to Cedar Point. Which isn't that far but, we like to think it is. "When can I drive?" Whines Mariah from the backseat. "When I'm done." I said looking at her from the backseat mirror. Then I blast 'Numb' by Linkin Park. ''Ok guys, I think I have it figured it out." I said when we'd got to the Hotel. "We get up at 'bout say 5 and Sarah can drive. We'll stop at bout say 7 and then take a 20 minute break get something to eat, drink and go to the bathroom and whatnot. Then we can let Mariah drive and we'll get there at about 12pm. Then we'll check into the hotel unload the luggage and we can go play for the rest of the time." I said with a look of satisfaction on my face. The girls looked at me and just laughed. "PILLOW FIGHT!!!" calls Steph. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Ride  
  
"We're here!" yells Mariah. She gets out of the car and does some crazy hyper dance around the car. She opens my car door and when she's about to yell, I cover her mouth and get out of the car. "Please shut up!" I open Sarah's car door and gently wake her up. I go over to Steph's car door and drag her out of the car. She stands up dazed and I shake her until she hits me. The whole time I'm telling her, "Wake up silly-poo!". She just looks at me and laughs. I get off her lap and we all check into the hotel. We all get the necessary stuff and get in line for Millenium Force. "Hey guys," I say, "who's that guy in the middle of the line? He looks reeeaally familiar." Sarah looks at the guy and nods. "Yeah he does!" I suddenly realize why he looks familar. "MIKE!!" I yell and start running for the man. He looks at me dumbfounded. "OMIGOD!! CHRISTINA?!" I give him a great big hug. A buzz of questions sprout from us to him and vice-versa. Mike used to go to our school. He and I would flirt and he absolutely loved every girl at the school, except Steph(she's a lesbian). "What are you doing here?" I ask. He smiles. "I just happen to be working here until I get my degree in teaching. But I'm a gonna be a race car driver." He said with a proud smile on his face. "Cool. What do you do here?" I ask. "Oh I see if people like the ride and what we should do to improve it. So do you like the ride?" He askes. "I've never ridden it before." I say. He looks at me with a sly smile and says, "We'll change that now, won't we?" He grabs a hold of my wrist and I grab Sarah. Sarah grabs Mariah and Mariah grabs Steph. "Where are we going?" I ask with bewilderment. "Hey Joe, let these ladies on ok?" Mike says. The man nods his head and lets us on. "Thanks Mike." I say. "Well I get off of work at 11p.m. Do you guys wanna go out?" "Sure," says Mariah. "Well," I say looking at Steph, "i don't know..." Mike smiles. "I have a lesbian friend too." Now I smile."OK then our room is 402. See ya then." He looks at me and says, "Bye Christina!" The ride starts. I get real nervous on the way up. Just when we're about to go over the hill a blinding light stops everything and I don't feel anything. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Where are we?

"Well shit that hurt!" I mutter to myself. 

"We're dead. I know we are, we died." says Mariah. 

I hear Sarah and Stephanie both say, "No, we're not dead!"

"Well I'm gonna be dead, if whoever's on me doesn't get off now!" I say laughing. We all get up and look around we are at a clearing in a forest. Down a hill nearby there's a castle looking very familiar. "Uh-oh!" Sarah and I both say at the same time. 

"SHIT!" I yell loudly. "What? What? Where are we? Why aren't we-" I cut Mariah off by slapping my hand over her mouth. "Let's go find someone. They can tell us where we are." I look at Sarah and I know she's hoping the same thing I am. 

a/n: sorry about the short chapter but things get better from here! promise! and god dammit people review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
